rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Scissors
Scissors are recurring items in the Rusty Lake series, with several different pairs appearing over four games. Similarly to knives, they are often used for cutting various other items. Cube Escape: Case 23 In the third chapter of the game, the player is inside the Chapel. There is a slot where the heart can be placed. Once is is put in, the compartment opens to reveal the scissors. They are used to cut the thread stitching the old boatman's mouth shut so that he can row Dale across Rusty Lake to the Cabin. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1867, Mary Vanderboom is ready to give birth to her triplets. The scissors can be found in a nearby drawer. It is first used to cut a plant to make a birth potion, then to cut the umbilical cords of the babies as they are born. In 1904, Albert is performing a ritual. He uses two voodoo dolls to control his brother Samuel and his wife Ida. After matching Ida's positions and facial expressions to the code on a small box, the player unlocks the box and retrieves the scissors. They are used to cut a button eye off each doll, which removes an eye each from Samuel and Ida. In 1918, Leonard returns injured from fighting in the trenches in WWI. The scissors are found in a drawer. They are used to cut away the bandages on his face. In 1927, Frank is inside his house's bathroom. After the room is warm enough, and Frank has a hot bath, he gives the player a key, which is used to unlock a drawer. The scissors found inside are used to cut Frank's hair, which becomes the ninth sacrifice. Rusty Lake Paradise The scissors are found in the temple during the Third Plague. They are given to Elizabeth to cut Gerard's hair, which has become infested with lice. Cutting his hair short reveals the location of a locked box buried on the Island, containing a flower bulb. When Elizabeth continues to cut his hair, she accidentally cuts Gerard's ear off. His ear can then be fed to a Venus Flytrap. Cube Escape: Paradox The scissors are found in one of the drawers in the Paradox Room. It is used on paper after typing certain words on the typewriter, cutting the paper in half to reveal clues for other typewriter words, television channels, or telephone numbers. Opening up the globe, the player finds three bottles inside. The middle bottle has a caterpillar inside, which can be fed with a twig that is cut from a tree using the scissors. After eating the twig the caterpillar goes into a cocoon, and comes out as a black butterfly. The butterfly leads to a lounge chair, where there is a stitched tear surrounded by small maggots. Cutting away the stitches with the scissors allows the player to take some string needed to get a glass eye from a bottle. Gallery Scissors-Childbirth.jpeg|The Scissors in Rusty Lake: Roots. Scissors-Voodoo.jpeg|The Scissors in Rusty Lake: Roots. Scissors-Bathroom.jpeg|The Scissors in Rusty Lake: Roots. ScissorsParadise.png|The Scissors in Rusty Lake Paradise. ScissorsParadox.png|The Scissors in Cube Escape: Paradox. Category:Objects